Amaterasu vs. Arceus
Description Which god of the elements can overpower the other in combat? Who do you think will win? Amaterasu Arceus Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Residents in Sei'an City were walking about calmly. Their dear goddess had recently saved them from invading demons. They were very thankful to her for saving them. Suddenly, there was a twinkle in the sky. Many citizens looked up at it, curious. Something then began to come down from above. At first they thought it was the goddess on account of the white fur and quadruped appearance. However, closer inspection revealed it to be something else. It looked bigger than a wolf, had a sun-like run around its body, and its legs seemed to form stumps. This was Arceus. Suddenly, it enveloped itself in fire. It then began to descend down onto the city. When the citizens realized it was coming in at dangerous speeds, they ran from the impact point as fast as possible. Arceus slammed down in the middle of the city, sending a fiery shockwave out around it. It turned towards a pair of citizens, which looked on in horror. The Pokémon God then sent forth a flurry of razor leaves towards the paralyzed citizens. However, a magical force cut the leaves to pieces. They looked around wildly before spying a figure leap from a building. It landed between them and Arceus. The figure was wolf-like, had bright white fur with red markings, and bore a mirror on her back. Amaterasu has come to save them. Then, the pair began to run away, and Arceus glared at the sun goddess. Amaterasu snarled at him. Amaterasu readied her reflector, and Arceus was preparing another attack. Amaterasu could only hope she could keep Arceus distracted long enough for the rest of the citizens to escape. Can the Sun Overpower Creation? FIGHT! Arceus sent forth a flurry of razor leaves across the ground as Amaterasu ran towards him. She jumped over the flurry. She got ready to swing her reflector at Arceus, but he pulled up a leg, which shined like steel, to block the strike. He thrust his leg forward, tossing Amaterasu off balance. He raised a leg and tried to slam it down onto her, but she dodged away. She exchanged her reflector for her rosary, and then whipped the beads at Arceus. Arceus couldn't move fast enough to stop the attack, so he got struck with numerous tough beads. Amaterasu yanked back the beads before thrusting them again, striking Arceus. However, before the strand could strike, Arceus used Protect to prevent the damage. He then sent forth a stream of powerful bubbles towards Amaterasu. Amaterasu got struck by a hail of powerful bubbles, but she toughed it out and didn't get too hurt. She whipped out at Arceus again, but the creator used counter. Category:Somebody495 Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights